The device of the present invention pertains to filament connecting systems for halogen lamps; more particularly the device of the present invention relates to filament connecting systems for dual filament halogen lamps having a common ground.
In order to provide electrical connections for dual filament halogen lamps having a common ground, it is necessary to provide a physical connection which conducts electricity between the various metals used in dual filament halogen lamps. Typically, halogen lamp filaments are made from tungsten and the leads which attach to the tungsten filaments are fabricated from molybdenum. In order to form a good electrical connection between the tungsten and the molybdenum, it has been common practice to wrap the ends of the tungsten filament with a molybdenum foil and then weld the molybdenum on the end of the filament to the molybdenum lead. This procedure is difficult and complex given the small size of electric halogen lamps and the difficulty of working with these metals. Such connection systems have become even more difficult in dual or multi-filament halogen lamps wherein the number of connections is multiplied by the number of filaments contained in the halogen lamp.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a device which enables a quick, efficient and economical connection of tungsten halogen lamp filaments to the molybdenum leads.